


No Retreat, No Surrender Art Master Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: After everything with Chuck is over, Sam and Dean move up to Rufus’ cabin in Montana, to finally retire. After the hunting life they’ve led, they know there’s plenty of people and monsters left out there that have a score to settle. All the monsters forgotten, memories avoided and choices made in the past make what happens next even worse.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 36
Collections: Wincest Reverse Bang





	No Retreat, No Surrender Art Master Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smalltrolven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/gifts).



> Story: [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780061) | [Live Journal](https://smalltrolven.livejournal.com/145543.html)
> 
> Art: [Live Journal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/23260.html)

**Banner:**   
[](https://imgur.com/SNIa4f5)


End file.
